


Solder

by oubastet



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-24 00:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/932824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oubastet/pseuds/oubastet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoba and Mink's wedding day--</p>
<p>solder (n);<br/>to join closely and intimately</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solder

They weren’t planning on inviting anyone. Though from what Mink said it was better to have people at the ceremony, yet they both knew they would rather not make it a commotion. Mink was an extremely simple person, and it had definitely rubbed off on Aoba in the past years. Thus when the occasion arrived, they thought nothing too much of it. Living together for the rest of their lives had been the initial thought, but nothing bound them together besides their feelings. So Mink, quite bashfully, took it upon himself to ask for Aoba’s hand. 

It had come slightly as a surprise to Aoba, but nevertheless, he had started crying and fully accepted. He called Mink stupid for making such a huge fuss, and put the simple band of metal on his finger, tears streaming down his red cheeks. Losing self-control, Mink had squeezed him tightly, not letting go until Aoba said he couldn’t breathe.

Of course they had notified Tae, seeing as she was the only family Aoba had, and despite being a bit hesitant about how it would be accomplished, she seemed happy to know Aoba would spend the rest of his life happy. Somehow, Koujaku had found out, much to Aoba’s discomfort. He had called in the middle of the night, asking when this had happened. He seemed disheartened, but otherwise just hell-bent on going to the ceremony…

Thus, it had turned into more of an after-party with guests. A ceremony first, with just Mink and Aoba, then being greeted by friends afterwards. Aoba thought it sounded quite nice, though Mink wasn’t interested in a party. As more people had discovered their official union, it became a bigger event, much to his displeasure. Yet when Aoba seemed elated that he would be able to see Tae, Koujaku, and everyone, Mink lost the will to disagree with the event. Eventually he began looking forward to seeing other people in a new light.

The ceremony wouldn’t be too long. The preparation was more important.  
Mink taught Koujaku how to properly apply the traditional feathers and robes, as he would help with Aoba. Mink would do himself, since he was taking the role of groom. Koujaku seemed excited to be doing Aoba’s hair, and fell into the task with gusto. Mink was surprised how well Koujaku chatted with him, despite saying few things himself. It was mostly about Aoba, with them telling each other stories.

The ceremony itself was a simple exchange of vows, and they both wanted to exchange rings, despite it not being entirely custom. It was to show that they were bound together by everything. They would wait side by side until sunset, and the priest would say a prayer over them. Afterwards they would drink from a ceremonial vase, smoke a pipe, light a scented candle and thus are forever united.

 

It took a bit for everyone to arrive at the house, and most of them had to stay at the bed and breakfast in town. Aoba stayed with Tae when she arrived, and made sure she was alright, since it was harder for her to move around now. Yet she insisted she was fine and wouldn’t miss Aoba’s special day for the world.

Finally the day came around, and Aoba and Mink’s morning started in a daze.

They woke up early, mainly to just be able to sit together in bed for at least an hour. Since they would be hurried about all day, they wanted time to themselves.

“Aaah, I can’t believe it.” Mumbled Aoba, sitting on his side and staring at Mink. The other man shuffled towards him, burying his face into Aoba’s stomach and wrapping his arms around Aoba’s waist tightly. He didn’t say a word. Not surprised, Aoba knew Mink preferred physical pampering over everything, and he thought it was adorable.

Chuckling, Aoba rested his chin on Mink’s head, feeling the man’s shoulders rise and fall peacefully. Both of them went quiet, until Mink suddenly whispered, “Finally.”

Perplexed, Aoba played with Mink’s hair, spinning it in his fingers in a silent way of asking what Mink meant. Opening his eyes, Mink leaned up, letting Aoba roll over onto his back as he kneeled over the smaller form. Aoba looked up at Mink with wide eyes, but he reached up to touch Mink’s cheeks. Taking the hand and holding it tightly to his face, Mink closed his eyes, letting out a sigh.

Smiling Aoba stretched up his other hand, so that he completely held Mink’s face. “What is it, Mink?” He noticed that the other man seemed to melt into the way Aoba said his name, and Aoba’s grin widened. He leaned up, planting a loving kiss on Mink’s lips. Seeming hungry for it, Mink fell on him, sucking at his lips and entwining their tongues. Their breaths came rushed and when they broke apart, Aoba could only look up, his head spinning. Mink brushed hair away from Aoba’s face, letting out a gruff chuckle.

He pecked Aoba’s forehead, saying quietly, “Forever with me, always.”

Blushing, Aoba pursed his lips, squishing Mink’s cheeks and saying, “We’ll get to that later! Right now we should get dressed, or we’ll be rushing around, okay?” Scoffing, Mink reluctantly got out of bed, sitting over the side and stretching. Aoba propped himself up, staring at Mink’s back. He always thought about how nice Mink looked; his body was amazing, and his personality had become part of his overall charm as well.

Gruff, yet with the utmost care; gentle.

Aoba fell back into the pillow, eyes closed. He knew he shouldn’t be drifting off again, but the happiness filling his chest made it way too hard to move. It was so comfortable.

“Oi. Who was the one who said we needed to get up?”

Came Mink’s voice, exasperated yet with amusement lingering on the edge of his tone. Aoba groaned loudly, flopping out of the bed. Today was their day, but it would be spent apart most of the morning, so we wanted to enjoy their time together. While Aoba rubbed the sleep from his eyes, Mink tossed clothes his way and dressed himself. Simple clothes for now, since they would both be wearing something more extravagant later on. Sleepily getting into pants, Aoba mumbled, “How is Koujaku doing my hair?”

He could see Mink smile as he said, “You’ll see.” Frowning, Aoba rolled to the other side of the bed and stood on the mattress. He jumped on Mink’s back, who hissed in alarm. Aoba whined, “Miiiiink, if it’s something silly looking I’ll be—“

Grabbing Aoba’s arms, Mink lifted him and spun him around to sit in his arms. While Aoba cried out, Mink narrowed his eyes, explaining,  
“You think I’d make you look ridiculous?”  
“Well, one time you braided my hair too much…”  
“This is different.”  
“No braids?”  
“A few.”  
“…feathers?”  
Mink only smiled at that, saying, “Yes. And more.”

Liking the thought of feathers, Aoba nodded content. He wondered what Mink meant by ‘more’, but he decided he’d have to wait on that. 

Wriggling out of Mink’s arms, Aoba finally was more awake to get dressed. Buttoning his shirt, he dashed into the living room, waking up the Allmates that rested nearby. Ren trotted after him while Rurakhan flew into the bedroom.

“Aoba, you should have woken up 20 minutes ago.” Ren chimed, watching Aoba with attentive eyes. Making a groaning noise, Aoba leaned down to pick up Ren, saying in a distressed voice, “I woke up like an hour ago! I wanted to sit with Mink for a while…”

Tilting his head, Ren mused, “Well, since you will be apart most of the morning until the late afternoon.”

Smiling, Aoba nodded quickly, continuing to hold Ren in his arms. He figured he should eat, but his stomach was spinning with excitement. He noticed that he was trembling slightly, and held onto Ren tightly. Biting his lip, Aoba tried to suppress a growing smile.

Mink walked out of the bedroom, and put on the hot water for his coffee. Both of them at this point couldn’t function without one cup in the morning, and Mink was usually the one to make it.

“Make that fast, ‘cause we only got a half hour to kill.” Aoba reminded, getting a bagel out of the pantry to munch on. Mink grunted a reply, getting their coffee mugs.

Abruptly, there was rushed knocking at the door, and both of them stopped. They glanced at each other, but Aoba ran to the door, till munching on his bagel. Opening the door, Aoba was met with the familiar red kimono of Koujaku. He looked flushed, and stared at Aoba, who had almost literally just woken up. Getting his voice back, Koujaku cried, “Aoba! Did you just wake up?”

Leaning back, Aoba squeaked, “Yes?”

Letting out an audible groan, Koujaku then whined, “I have a lot of work to do with you today! Can you get ready in the next 10 minutes or so?”

Feeling rushed, Aoba coughed as he inhaled the last of his breakfast, dashing back into the house. “You can come in for a sec!” He called after him, vanishing into the bedroom. Koujaku went in, only standing in the hallway as not to be impolite. Mink walked over folding his arms and sighing.

“You’re not ready at all either.” Koujaku huffed, hands on his hips. Shrugging, Mink pointed out, “I know how to get myself ready. I’m not as extravagant as he will be.” Motioning to the bedroom, Mink sighed again. Koujaku stared at him thoughtfully, and Mink noticed, staring back at him. “What?”

“Nothing. It’s just that… I never thought I’d have to give Aoba up like this.” Koujaku chuckled weakly, closing his eyes. Raising an eyebrow, Mink silently questioned Koujaku’s choice of words. Waving a hand to brush the subject aside, Koujaku could tell Mink was curious, and he said, “I’ll tell you some other time.”

Aoba suddenly rushed back into the room, holding his back and Ren. Rurakan followed, landing on Mink’s shoulder to preen his feathers. “Okay, I’m ready! I thought you were coming later, Koujaku?” 

Folding his arms, Koujaku grumbled, “Well… I want to make you look good and I need time! I was taught how but…”

Mink grunted a chuckle, nudging Aoba towards the door. “Go on, he’s right.”

Mouth tilting in a pout, Aoba decided to go along with Koujaku now, especially since he was already here. Going up and giving Mink a quick kiss, which turned deeper as Mink wrapped a hand around Aoba’s waist. Koujkau rolled his eyes, letting out a cough.

Breaking away, Aoba smiled as he laughed, “See you later.”

Mink simply smiled, raising a hand as Aoba and Koujaku left the house.

Rurakhan let out an amused laugh, ruffling his feathers as he mused, “I can tell you’re just as excited as he is, Mink.” Giving him a glare, Mink went back to the kitchen. The hot water was done, so he made himself a cup of coffee. After it cooled slightly, he took a sip, staring at Aoba’s unused mug on the counter.

“I’m simply amazed.”

He finally said, and Rurakhan looked over, surprised. He hopped onto the counter, nibbling at the handle of Aoba’s mug and repeating, “Amazed?” Taking another sip, Mink looked into the black coffee and started, “My past. It’s so muddled with hurt. Yet I have this light with me now. He could have had a much simpler life. Still…”

He paused, putting his mug down. Looking out the window, he could see Aoba and Koujaku through the trees. That red kimono was indistinguishable, but as was Aoba’s long hair. It had grown much longer since his stay here, and knowing Mink had a fondness for it, rarely cut it. The feathers tied into it wafted with the blue, captivating Mink.  
Turning away from the window, Mink shook his head. Rurakhan understood nevertheless, and let out a contemplating “hmm”.

 

The ceremony was being held in a clearing off of the town, surrounded by trees. The actual oath itself was in a more secluded place, where one could see the sunset. A pavilion, which was empty now, could be seen a ways off. Koujaku was to dress Aoba there, and Mink would go and wait for him to exchange oaths. 

Peeking into the pavilion, Aoba sighed. He was grateful no one was here yet. Maybe his grandmother, as he always welcomed seeing her no matter what. Koujaku pushed him to another tent connected to the pavilion, saying quickly, “Come on! I have a lot to do!”

Perplexed as to what exactly had to be done, Aoba let himself be dragged away, yet saying, “What are you doing, though? Mink didn’t tell me either!” He whined as Koujaku sat him in front of a mirror. Huffing, Koujaku said determinedly, “You’ll see! You’re going to look great! Mink specifically asked me and taught me to do this.”

Looking at the ground, Aoba scoffed. He didn’t doubt Koujaku’s skills at all, but he didn’t know much outside of the ceremony besides what to do. He had asked Mink would he should wear, but the other man had been very vague. Apparently he had talked to Koujaku it seemed, and planned everything out. That was just like him…

“So what are we gonna do?” Aoba asked, looking around the smaller tent. His gaze fell on the opposite wall, where a robe hung carefully on a manikin. 

It was beautiful, and seemed to sparkle. It looked almost like a parka in shape, but with long sleeves. The embroidery was amazing, made with both simple and glistening string. The base robe was a darker beige color, with the colors twining over it and around almost the whole surface. The torso and sleeves were equally as intricate, get the main part was patterned with light blue and pink suns and stars, feathers resembling a sunset cascading down the back and front. The bottom trim had deer and wolves in a looping dance, made with grays and browns, outlined in a dark blue. The collar was low, lower than Aoba’s collar bones would be, and that trim was a ring of blossoming, detailed hydrangeas. They alone were amazing. Each petal was outlined in that dark blue, with the petals mixes of blue and pink.

The sleeves were long, yet seemed to provide easy movement. They had crisscrossing patterns and triangles of red and blue towards the shoulders, ending in straight lines down to the sleeves. Birds and feathers and dream catchers were sewn between them. Tassels hung from the sleeves and the torso, all of them a dark, glistening blue.

Getting up, Aoba went over to touch it. The material was soft, yet rough as it had never been worn. A headdress sat next to it, simple, with only a band to hold it in place. More hydrangeas bloomed across it and feathers made a curving crest that went with the band down the back of the head. They looked like eagle feathers, some of them dyed different colors of red and orange and pink and blue.

The sight of them took Aoba’s breath away, the way everything seemed to shimmer and almost float. Koujaku simply watched from afar, smiling softly. Aoba caressed the feathers, feeling their softness, and turned to Koujaku.

“Did… Mink make this?” He inquired eyes wide.

Smile widening, Koujaku walked over, explaining, “Yeah he did. It’s amazing to think he could make something like this. Well, since he’s the last fellow in his clan, I guess he’d spend most of his time practicing their traditional ways.”  
He brushed off the robe, turning back to Aoba. “Now, I have to get you all pretty for that, but I’m pretty sure you could pull it off just by putting your hair up.”

Aoba scowled at him, going back to the chair and planting himself into it. “Stop that, I have to look the part.”

He straightened his back, ready to let Koujaku do his work. Shaking his head and chuckling, Koujaku made his way over. As he got closer to Aoba, he noticed him biting his trembling lip and clenching his hands into his fist. His face was red, creeping all the way up to his ears. A determined look was on his face, as he did his best to bottle up the joy welling up in his chest.

 

Mink meanwhile only had Rurakhan as his company, which fit his current mood. He was more subdued in his clothes, the most he did with his hair was put it up with feathers. Loose strands cascaded against his cheeks and shoulders, but he figured he looked fine. He went over to Rurakhan, plucking a feather from his crest. The Allmate squawked in annoyance, fluttering out of Mink’s reach. Chuckling, Mink put the feather lastly in his hair. It accompanied well with the others.

“Honestly, you have plenty of those.”

Snapped the Allmate, crest going up and down irritably. Mink didn’t look at him as he rummaged for his correct clothes, sating curtly, “Yours complete the look.”

He smirked as Rurakhan huffed, finally settling down again nearby. Mink slipped on his shirt, buttoning the few ones at the top. It was a dark gray, countering the bright ornaments in and hanging from his hair. The sleeves were wide, and the whole shirt was covered in patterns of the sky; suns, stars, moons. He had made Aoba’s robe to match some patterns, but much more detailed.

Mink paused and looked in the mirror.

The thought of Aoba in the robes appeared in his mind, and a feeling of elation sprouted in his chest. Slightly confused by the emotion, Mink turned away from his own reflection. Blinking away the image, Mink knew that Aoba would look much more amazing in person. Clenching his jaw, Mink gulped.

“Are you thinking about him?” Rurakhan suddenly asked, sensing Mink’s muddled brainwaves. Biting his lip, Mink furrowed his brow, and gave a nod. Chortling, Rurakhan added, “I’d figure he’s thinking about you, as well.”

Mink’s mouth made a thin line of embarrassment, and he put a hand over his face. His face was hot, and he suddenly sat down on the side of the bed. Just the thought of Aoba, who was already bright enough, in the robes and a beaming grin on his face made Mink’s knees weak. This was a foreign feeling for him, and it slightly confused him. But he would never deny his state of mind when it came towards Aoba.

He loved him. Unconditionally. It was painful how much he adored him.

Letting out a deep sigh, Mink straightened his back and let out a huff. Rurakan watched him get fully dressed, then out a whistle, saying, “My, you dress up nicely.”

Shooting him a glare, Mink walked into the living room. He put out all the lights, and made sure there was a big log in the fireplace. They would be coming back here later in the evening, so might as well let some warmth seep into the house while it lasted. Holding out an arm for Rurakan, Mink took one last sweep of the house. When they came back tonight, he and Aoba would be united completely. A surge of pride swelled up in Mink’s chest. Stepping out the door, he prepared his heart for the evening ahead.

 

His head felt heavier, but Aoba was thankful it wouldn’t last too long. The feathers tickled his cheeks and neck, but the cloth around his body felt soft and comforting. Mink must have taken into care Aoba’s dislike of rough-feeling clothes. Yet the headdress was slightly itchy and smelled heavily of flowers. Aoba had noticed cinnamon sticks blended with the flowers and feathers, and laughed quite a bit, much to Koujaku’s confusion.

While Koujaku had worked, Aoba’s mind was incredibly busy. Wondering if everything would go right; if he tripped going to the meeting place, if any his hair ornaments fell out... Head spinning, Aoba leaned over, flowers filling his nose.

“What’s wrong, Aoba?” Koujaku asked, noticing Aoba’s disgruntled mood.

Wringing his hands on his pant legs, Aoba mumbled, “I hope everything goes right…” His friend smiled, and went around to Aoba’s front, grabbing his cheeks and tugging at them.

“uugguu Koujakuuuuu?!” Whimpered Aoba, slapping Koujaku’s hands to make him let go. 

Laughing, Koujaku said in a loud voice, doing his best to cheer Aoba up, “Aaaoba! I’m sure everything will go great! You two put so much time into each other that I think even if something messes up it will be a good memory.”

Rubbing his cheeks, Aoba mumbled, “I guess so…” Koujaku raised an eyebrow, knowing Aoba was thinking of something else. He nudged him. Glancing up at him, Aoba said in a low voice, “I… just want him to not worry about anything anymore. He’s gone through so much, that…”

Sitting straighter, Aoba paused, and then continued more strongly, “I want him to have the best day. So it can erase bad things and he remembers this all the time!” He slouched again, whimpering quietly.

“I never want him to experience anything bad ever again.”

Nodding, Koujaku let out a sigh. He patted one of Aoba’s hands silently.

“You’ll both have a wonderful day. I’m sure of it.”

He flashed one of his dazzling smiles at Aoba, who instantly relaxed. He thanked his friend, who clapped his hands together. “Okay! I just have to add a few more things and we’ll be all set!” 

“More??” Aoba gasped, head already heavy enough.

Rummaging in a small bag, Koujaku brought out some small glass beads. Aoba knew those all too well. They were the ones Mink usually used to make his ornaments. These ones were a very pale blue, so that light could easily sparkle through them. Koujaku leaned down, attaching them prettily to the long strands of hair that hung down behind Aoba’s ears to his chest. The beads dangled almost like earrings near the bottom of his ears, and Aoba smiled. 

Most if not all of his attire was handmade by Mink, and it made him incredibly happy. The thought crossed his mind that it would have been nice if he could do the same in return, but anything he would try and make would probably take way too long to do. Or end up in a complete failure.

Aoba reached towards one of the beads, twirling it in his fingers. He loved everything Mink made and everything Mink was.

Koujaku suddenly sounded surprised, and Aoba turned to see him looking at his watch. “We should finish up. It’s already midday, and you two gotta finish everything around sunset.”

Aoba stood up sharply, frantically going out of the tent to look outside. The sky had gotten paler, which meant the sun would set soon. Sweating, Aoba retreated back into the tent, chest heaving as he paced.

“Oi… Aoba…?” Koujaku went closer to him, knowing that he was anxious. 

“I’m so nervous!” Aoba suddenly yelled, sitting back down in his chair. Koujaku looked around; knowing people would be arriving soon, and kneeled next to Aoba. He patted him on the shoulder, saying with a sigh, “Come on and relax. It’ll only take a bit to get all these butterflies out of your system.”

Aoba’s face was a bright red, and his breath came quickly. He shouldn’t be so nervous, seeing as this was just Mink. Though it was because they were finally getting… married, he was having a nervous breakdown. He never knew it would come to this. Besides his nervousness, he felt elation in his body that tightened his chest.

It felt wonderful.

 

Mink sat on a bench at the small place where they would be finally taking their vows, smoking on his own pipe. The sun was slowly setting, and it would soon be time for Aoba to arrive. 

Blowing a puff of smoke into the evening air, Mink let a sigh escape from his lips. He glanced at the altar nearby, and the ceremonial objects that would be used. The pipe used by his clan sat neatly on top of a soft cloth, and the double-spouted vase was waiting to fulfill its one task. The pipe-holder stood over them, chanting a prayer to Mink’s Gods to accept this union.

Letting out a low hum to calm him, Mink fiddled with the pipe in his hands. He felt so anxious and excited that he couldn’t sit still. He wanted to see Aoba so much, so much it was unbearable. Yet he would only be able to see him until he arrived for the vows.

Tapping his pipe to clear some of the used herbs, Mink put it in his mouth again, taking a long breath. The smoke filled his lungs calming him down slightly. The pipe-holder finished with the prayers, walking over to Mink. He said with a light chuckle, “You look nervous.”

Frowning, Mink tapped his pipe against the bench again. “I hope he isn’t late.”

Smiling, the pipe-holder simply nodded. He suddenly added, “I’m happy for you Mink. You’ve changed.” Looking over at him, Mink said simply, “Hmm?” He and the pipe-holder had known each other for a very long time. The man had helped Mink’s clan with ceremonies in the past, but was not an official member, thus he was not permitted the clan’s secrets. But he had watched Mink through his younger years and through hard times. So, saying Mink had changed wasn’t just for the mere thought.

“It’s because of him.” Mink grunted, looking away. Nodding, the pipe-holder said nothing more, as he didn’t have anything left to say on the matter.

 

The sun had sunk quite far now, and it was a little past the time when Aoba should have arrived. Mink was obviously troubled, but the pipe-holder was simply amused. Beginning to pace back and forth in front of the altar, Mink grumbled, “Late…”

Yet as soon as he had said that, the pipe-holder went, “Ooh.”

Knowing why he had made that remark, Mink tried not to turn too quickly; or he couldn’t. He thought he had been ready, but apparently not. He could hear rushed gasps coming towards them, and they stopped right behind Mink. “I’m sorry I’m late! Koujaku fussed over me a bit more… Ah.”

The voice stopped, and Mink could tell Aoba was staring at him. By the little intake of breath he had heard, Aoba was definitely transfixed with him. Finally resolving himself, Mink turned to look at Aoba.

To put it simply, Aoba took his breath away. The colors in the robe suited him perfectly, going well with his pale complexion and the color of his hair. The feathers were a bit too big for his small frame, but they crowned his face well otherwise. The hydrangeas had been a perfect choice, their colors blending with Aoba’s hair and face and the feathers. The glass beads sparkled with the fading sunlight, sending little lights dancing across Aoba’s cheeks and lips. Everything about him glowed.

Aoba equally seemed just as taken with Mink, observing his clothes and hair. He took note at how broad his shoulders always looked, which he adored, and Mink’s hair seemed prettier than usual. Especially in the sunset’s oranges and red, it seemed golden, like when they had met again for the first time.

The pipe-holder shuffled over to the altar, and Aoba bashfully looked away. He walked towards Mink, stammering, “Ah, I can’t believe this… You look great.”

Simply nodding, Mink was speechless. All of his imaginings were blown away by the actual sight of Aoba. He was beautiful.

“We can begin now.” Called the pipe-holder, and Aoba slouched his shoulders nervously. Mink wordlessly reached out a hand to Aoba to lead him over. Aoba stared at that big hand, and placed his own inside it without hesitation. They stepped over to the altar, and the pipe-holder let out a cough to clear his throat.

He began with a prayer, and Mink closed his eyes and bowed his head. Aoba didn’t know what else to do besides grip Mink’s hand with all the strength he still had to spend; the rest going to keeping his knees from shaking. 

The prayer was to seek the guidance and acceptance for the union from the Gods, and to make sure they would always be seen in their eyes as one person, bound together. It talked about the land, how it would always welcome them to the earth as long as they accepted all of the gifts given to them. That they would always be united, be it by love or fascination or admiration. Forever to be watched over by all the Gods.

Aoba felt a strange sadness well up in him at the words. It was a different way of life for Mink, this future; happiness, utterly and completely filled with a new light. Holding Mink’s hand tightly, Aoba leaned against the larger man, reveling in this moment.

Mink glanced down at Aoba, wholly captured by the sight of him. Bliss surged in his chest, and any other thought was replaced with this image of Aoba, finally to be his entirely.

As the prayer finished, Mink smirked as he watched Aoba rub his eyes from practically crying, and rubbed a thumb over the back of his hand. Aoba smiled up at him. The pipe-holder brought over the ceremonial pipe, offering it to Mink first. He took a long breath, used to smoking a pipe. When it was handed to Aoba, he let out a grimace, holding the pipe in his hands like a foreign object. Yet he still put his mouth to it, taking a short intake of breath. He immediately started coughing, and Mink rubbed his back, knowing that was his first time smoking something like that.

Next was the vase, which had been filled with a special wine for the occasion. Aoba took it first, hoping to drown out the smoke that clogged his throat. He drank from one side, and sighed as it left his lips. Mink took it afterwards, using the other end to take his sip.

Once it left his lips, the pipe-holder took it, as he would empty it later on. Then from the altar, he took another cloth and unwrapped it. A light clicking sounded from the folds and the pipe-holder presented two rings. Aoba’s eyes glistened at the sight of them, knowing this was the final step.

Mink took one and Aoba the other, and they faced each other. Aoba looked over the ring, knowing it was just a simple band. Yet in them he noticed small carvings of chain links, and was surprised by it. His observation was interrupted as Mink took his hand, slipping the ring on his finger. He said softly, voice filled with emotion,

“Now I am bound to you. The chain that binds us can never be broken or rusted.”

Aoba’s eyes widened and he bit his lip. Controlling the tears ready to flow from his eyes, he took Minks hand and quickly slipped the ring onto his lover’s finger. He managed to sob out, “Always. Never vanish from me again.”

Mink smiled, bringing Aoba closer to kiss his forehead. Aoba melted into the embrace, grabbing Mink’s other hand in his own. The pipe-holder nodded, content, stepping back to let the two enjoy themselves. The sky had turned a brilliant shade of red meanwhile, and it drowned out the green around them.

Mink held Aoba’s hand with the ring to his lips; kissing his palm, the back of his hand, his knuckles, fingertips, and finally laying his lips on the ring around Aoba’s finger. He breathed a sigh there, and it tickled Aoba’s fingers. He laughed softly, finally letting the tears out. They fell down his reddened cheeks, and he wiped at them so none would fall on his robes. Mink reached up with both his hands, cupping Aoba’s face and wiping the tears away with his thumbs. He put their foreheads together, closing his eyes and listening to Aoba’s happy sobbing.

“Mink… Mink, thank you… I thought I’d never…. That time when I….” Aoba stammered, the tears not stopping. Smiling tenderly, Mink caressed Aoba’s face, hands falling to his waist as Aoba snuggled into Mink’s chest. He didn’t say a word until he gently kissed the top of his lover’s head, saying, 

“I should thank you. For giving me this life.”

Then he whispered something that made Aoba stop and open his eyes;

“I will love you, always.”

Lip trembling, Aoba buried his face into Mink’s shoulder, clenching his hands into fists. Then, he reached up, extending his body to reach up and kiss Mink. The other man accepted him fully, lifting him up deepen their kiss. It was somewhat sloppy, with Aoba’s face covered in tears, but it was an exchange of emotion nonetheless. The sides of Mink’s lips tilted into a smile and when they parted, he lifted Aoba higher into his arms, straddling him against his body. Aoba beamed at Mink, cupping the man’s face in his hands and laughing. 

Feeling euphoric, Mink let a laugh escape his own lips, much to Aoba’s surprise. He rarely laughed, even past all these years, and this was the most genuine laugh Aoba had ever heard from him. It was the best thing Aoba had ever heard.

“May I ask something?” Mink said abruptly, still holding onto Aoba, who tilted his head, nodding. He seemed somewhat uncertain to voice his question, but Aoba waited as long as he needed to. Mink finally spoke.  
“Is it alright… this happiness? My family is gone, and all I knew for so long was carrying their sorrows and revenge.” He paused.

“Now I don’t know what I should carry for them.”

Aoba stared at him, silent. Then he smiled, rubbing a cheek into the crook of Mink’s shoulder. “Whatever you’re feeling right now is good. They’d want you to be happy, right? More than anything?”

Mink fell silent for a minute or two, but then let out a soft sigh. It brushed against Aoba’s face and he could swear Mink’s entire being smelled like cinnamon; a lovely smell.

“Very well. I’ll carry their happiness with me now. With you.”

Aoba smiled, quite pleased with Mink’s response, and nibbled on his nose. Mink scowled, but playfully nudged Aoba’s head out of the way. Chuckling, Aoba shivered with happiness, and he could feel Mink’s shoulders shake slightly.

Putting Aoba down, Mink entwined their hands together, motioning for the pavilion in the clearing down below. Aoba could see light streaming from the opening, and could see Koujaku waiting in the front. A familiar gas masked person stood next to him, raising his arms in a comical fashion.

Mink turned back to Aoba, asking a simple, “Hmm?”

Nodding, Aoba brought Mink’s hand to his lips, kissing it before he bashfully dragged Mink towards the tent. Mink watched his hair blow in the breeze, feathers ruffling alongside it, and closed his eyes. Opening them, he looked at the sky, saying a silent prayer of thanks.

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
> AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
> AAAAAAAA...... _(:3


End file.
